


Various Clint Barton Prompts (Part 3)

by asamandra



Series: Prompt lists [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childbirth, Christmas with the Avengers, Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, Clint Barton is William Brandt, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Faun - Freeform, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Pregnant Nat, Prompts from my tumblr, Space Captains, hitman Clint, merman, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Various prompts from my clintbartonruinedmylife blog on tumblr :D





	1. Clint Barton/Johnny Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your writing. ❤️ But I was wondering if you had any Johnny Storm x Clint? If not, that’s okay. I love your writing about Pietro X Clint and Bucky x Clint. Thank you.

“Naaat!” Clint whined and flopped down on his bed. “I don’t wanna go!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Barton,” Natasha sighed. “Of course you want to go.” 

“No,” Clint glared at her. “I’m pretty sure I don’t.” 

“Clinton,” Nat said and leaned over him now. “All the other freshmen here would cut off one of their legs to get invited to one of Tony Stark’s parties. And you are invited and so you want to go.” 

“But Naaaat,” he whined again.

“We’re going to buy you some decent clothes and then you will go to the party and you will have fun there,” Nat snapped. “And you will not think of Steve goddamn asshat Rogers!” 

“And if he’s there?” Clint asked carefully. He really didn’t want to see his ex-boyfriend, not after dumping him, Clint, for a girl. 

“Pepper said he’s not invited and so…” 

Clint glared at Natasha for a very long moment before he gave up and sighed. 

“Fine!” he said. “Fine!” He rose from his bed, grabbed his keys, his wallet and some shoes and stormed out of his dorm room. 

“Idiot,” Natasha muttered but followed him.

***

“I look like an idiot,” Clint mumbled when he walked to the entrance with Natasha. He tugged at the leather jacket and wanted to move his hands through his hair but Nat batted them away.

“You look good,” Nat said. They had bought black designer jeans, a light gray shirt and a black leather jacket. She told him he looked awesome but Clint had only raised a brow. But well, here he was. 

“Hey!” Pepper greeted them and led them in. Of course, Tony Stark wouldn’t sleep in a dorm. No, he had rented a house close to the campus and his girlfriend moved in with him after a few months. “Come in!” She hugged Nat and shook Clint’s hand with a smile and Clint felt awkward. 

He was pretty sure the couch in the living room was more expensive than everything he owned and yet, here he was. Together with Nat he walked through the crowded room to the bar. Music blared and Clint could see a real DJ in the next room. 

Stark just talked to a lanky, dark haired guy who had his arm around the shoulders of a pretty blonde girl. 

“That’s Reed Richards,” Nat said when she saw his glance. “They both think they are the smartest guys in the world.” 

“Uh huh,” Clint said and felt even more misplaced here. 

“But we all know that in fact Bruce Banner,” she pointed at a think brunette with curly hair and glasses, “is the smartest guy here.” 

“Why am I here again?” Clint asked and Natasha rolled her eyes. She dragged him to the bar and gestured at one of the guys behind it to bring them beer and only a few moments later each of them held a bottle in their hands. 

He took a long sip and turned around to find out if - aside from Nat - someone he knew was here but then he paled. He saw a guy with blond hair and a familiar face. 

“What the…” he blurted. “You said he’s not here!” 

“What are you talking about?” Nat asked and frowned at him. Clint nodded at the blond guy sitting in one of the armchairs throwing popcorn at a bald, huge guy who tried to ignore it and failed miserably. 

“This,” he hissed. 

“Oh,” Nat frowned. “That’s…” she started but Pepper, who was followed them, just saw her puzzled face. 

“That’s Sue’s younger brother,” she said. “Johnny Storm.” 

“Oh,” Clint said now. The guy apparently realized that they stared at him because he turned around, smirked and raised his bottle in a salute. Clint blushed violently when he saw that smirk. 

He turned around, maybe a bit too fast, and he could hear Natasha’s exasperated sigh despite the music. 

“Can I… can I have a vodka?” he asked the barkeeper and the man nodded, took a glass and filled it with the clear liquid. 

“I want one, too,” he suddenly heard a voice beside him and the barkeeper filled a second glass with vodka. 

Clint looked… and saw the guy who looked a lot like Steve right beside himself. 

“Hi,” he said and took his glass. He held it and apparently waited for Clint to raise his glass, too. “I’m Johnny.” 

“Clint,” Clint said, downed the vodka and gestured at the barkeeper to refill the glass. He did it and Johnny drank, too.

“You stared at me as if you saw a ghost,” he said with a wink and leaned maybe a bit too close over to Clint. 

“You… uh… you look like my ex,” Clint admitted. Johnny scrutinized him and then laughed. “Well, lucky me,” he said and when Clint frowned his grin broadend and he added, “That means I’m exactly your type.” 

“That… uh… yes,” Clint nodded. 

“That’s good,” Johnny said. He nodded at the DJ in the other room “Wanna dance?” 

Clint licked his lips, looked at Nat, saw her rolling her eyes and turned back to Johnny. “Yeah, why not.”


	2. Clint Barton/Ethan Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gillian007](https://gillian007.tumblr.com/) requested:  
> Ohhhhhhh I really really looveeee these MI and Avengers crossover fics that u write!!💓💓 Can I request a Clint/Ethan Christmas fic?😊Like the Avengers n the IMF are celebrating Christmas 2gether then Clint give Ethan something that makes Ethan so touched that he almost cry?😂Smtg fluffy like that😂😂But take your time no rush😊😊

Ethan shifted from one foot to the other in the elevator. He looked at Clint beside him. Clint didn’t turn his head but he reached over and took his hand. He squeezed it slightly and Ethan couldn’t hold back the smile. 

“Are you sure?” he asked a moment later. This time Clint turned his head and looked at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked and a crease formed between his brows. 

“This,” Ethan said and gestured vaguely at their surroundings. “I mean… they are your family and…” 

“You’re my family now, too,” Clint said firmly and squeezed his hand again. A warm feeling settled in Ethan’s chest and he smiled. 

Eventually the elevator stopped and the door went open. Together the two men stepped into the living room of Tony’s StarkTower. Sure, the Avengers were moved to the new HQ but when Tony was in New York he still lived here and this year the whole team was invited to celebrate Christmas here together. 

Tony - or Pepper - spared neither trouble nor expense. The penthouse was perfectly decorated with really pretty Christmas trees and decorations in each room. In the dining room was a long table, beautifully set and Clint’s mouth went dry. Too many knives and forks and spoons and glasses. 

“You’ll manage,” Ethan whispered. “Just take what everyone takes.” Clint nodded. 

The whole team was here. Tony and Pepper, Steve and Sharon, Bruce and Natasha, Thor and Jane, Peter and his aunt May, Wanda and Vision, Sam, Bucky, Erik, Darcy, Maria. And of course Clint and Ethan. 

Fortunately it wasn’t as worse as Clint had expected. The food was awesome and they all had lots of fun. No one looked at Ethan as if he didn’t belong here, they all welcomed him in their middle. 

After dinner they all went to the couches in the living room, they drank eggnog and ate Christmas cookies until late at night. It was a relaxed evening and fortunately there was no alarm. Apparently even the evil guys wanted to celebrate Christmas with their families.

“You don’t have to drive home,” Pepper announced when Steve and Sharon rose and wanted to leave. “We have guest rooms for all of you.” 

“That’s not a problem, we…” Steve started but Tony interrupted him. 

“No, all of you stay and then tomorrow we open the presents,” he said and pointed at the huge pile of wrapped gifts beside one of the trees. 

“Thanks, Tony,” Bruce smiled and Steve sat back down. 

Early in the morning they all went to their rooms - of course there was a Christmas tree in it - and Clint flopped down on the huge bed. Ethan sat down beside him and smiled. 

“It was a nice evening,” he said and Clint’s smile broadened. 

“Yeah,” he said. “They like you, you know.” 

“I like them, too,” Ethan admitted and lay back beside Clint. But when he wanted to reach over Clint jumped up and hurried to his jacket. He came back only a moment later with a wrapped gift in his hand. 

“I almost forgot,” he said and pressed the small package in Ethan’s hand. “For you.” 

“Now?” Ethan asked. “I thought we open them tomorrow.” 

“No,” Clint shook his head and sat down beside him. “I want you to have this now. Without the others.” 

“Clint, I…” Ethan started but Clint stopped him with a small kiss. 

“Open it,” he smiled. 

Ethan nodded and unwrapped the gift. Of course the paper was purple and it had arrows on it. Typical Clint, he smiled. There was a box in it and Ethan opened it to find a piece of paper. He unfolded it and saw numbers. 

“Okay,” he said slowly. 

Clint took the piece of paper and held it so Ethan could see it. “Memorize it,” he said… and Ethan did. 

“This,” Clint explained then, “are the coordinates to a house. My house. No one knows about it aside from Natasha.” 

“The coordinates?” Ethan asked and frowned. “Why not the address?” 

“There’s no address,” Clint grinned. “It’s… miles from anywhere. The next neighbor is fifty miles away. It’s a really safe house.” 

Ethan’s features softened. “Thank you for sharing this with me,” he smiled. He leaned over and kissed Clint long and passionately. But when he reached for the paper Clint grinned and pulled it out of his reach. 

“This message will self destruct in five seconds,” he said and tore it to pieces. Ethan stared at it for a long moment, mouth agape, but then he couldn’t hold back the laughter. 

“I love you, dork,” he said and Clint leaned over to kiss him.

“Love you, too.”


	3. Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still writing fics could I please request one where is the one who has to carry out tests of Natasha and discovers she's pregnant? thank you

Sometimes Clint hated his life. Or better, his life choices. Today was one of those days. He was grounded since he got shot in the leg during his last mission. The leg was healed by now and he could walk and all that but he couldn’t train and he definitely couldn’t go on missions. 

It didn’t take much time until he was stir-crazy and an exasperated Fury sent him to the infirmary. Not to stay there, no, to help out a bit. Clint was not only an extraordinary marksman, a circus athlete, a pilot and a full-time Avenger, he was also a trained paramedic and it was better if he had something to do. 

Reluctantly and grumbling Clint went and worked in the infirmary now. Doctor Tam had rolled her eyes when he told her that he was supposed to help here. 

“God, please shoot me,” she had muttered.

“What?” Clint had asked and Doctor Tam started to smile.

“I’m glad to have you here,” she had said and went to her office to call Fury and yell at him a bit. 

Clint hated his life. Especially today. 

A week ago Nat was sent on a mission for SHIELD. Clint was supposed to accompany her but then the incident with his leg happened and Fury sent another sniper with her. Clint had glared at him and told him if something happened to Nat he would skin him alive and nail his hide to the wall. 

“Sampson, Barton, Miller,” Dr Tam yelled and ran out of her office and to the entrance. “We have an emergency!” 

Clint grabbed a stretcher and followed the others when he saw two men carry a red-haired woman out of a quinjet. He paled and his mouth was painfully dry. 

“Nat,” he breathed and then his heart stopped for a moment, when they put her on the stretcher and Dr. Tam and Dr. Miller started to work immediately. Clint saw blood, lots of blood, on her chest. 

“Bullet trauma left chest,” Dr Miller said and together they all ran to the emergency trauma room. But when Clint wanted to get in, too, Dr Tam stopped him. 

“No, you stay out here!” she snapped. Clint had opened his mouth to protest but she just said, “You’re emotionally involved.” 

The door fell shut and Clint stared, open-mouthed. He just stared at the door, ran his hands through his hair and deliberated if he should find and skin the other sniper when Sampson came out, pressed a few vials with blood in his hands and said he should go to the lab and test them for toxins. 

And Clint did it. He literally ran to the labs but no one was there. 

“Fuck it,” he cursed. He had done it before and he knew what he had to do and so he started to do the tests himself. He cursed the machines for working so slowly and when he had the results he ran back to the trauma room, tore open the door and gave the piece of paper to Dr. Miller. He looked at them for a moment, then turned around. 

“She’s pregnant, careful to…” Clint didn’t hear the rest anymore. 

Pregnant? Nat was pregnant? How was that possible? Nat couldn’t get children, the Red Room took care of that. 

“Barton,” someone said and Clint’s head snapped up. Dr Tam looked at him and smiled. “She’s stable and you can go to her. She’s in recovery room.” 

“Is it… is it true? Is she… is…” he asked careful. Dr Tam nodded slowly. 

“Yes,” she said. 

“But… but how? I mean… you know her medical record. Natasha can’t get pregnant,” he said and shook his head. 

“I have no idea,” Dr Tam admitted. But before he could ask more someone called for the doctor and she hurried away. Clint stared after her for a long moment but then he went to the recovery room, opened the door and went in to find Nat on the stretcher. She was asleep and looked so peaceful. 

Clint took a chair and sat down beside her and took her hand. He had no idea how long he sat like this but when he felt a hand on his head he startled and almost fell to the ground. Natasha looked at him, a tiny smile on her lips and Clint sat up straight. 

“Hey,” he smiled, too, and kissed her knuckles. 

“Hey,” she said weakly. “What happened?” 

“You got shot,” Clint said and pointed at her shoulder. “But Dr Tam said you’re as okay as can be expected under the circumstances.” Nat nodded and Clint waited for a moment but then he blurted, “Did you know?”

“Did I know what?” Nat asked carefully and blinked one time. 

“You’re pregnant,” he said and only a tiny twitch of her upper lip told Clint that she had known it. “How?” 

“Remember last year, when I got stabbed in the stomach and Wanda used her magic to heal me?” 

Clint frowned a moment but then he nodded. Yes, he remembered. 

“Apparently she healed more than just the wound,” Nat said. 

“Is it…” Clint started. 

“Yes,” Nat whispered. “I just.. I had no idea how to tell you without freaking you out.” 

“Freaking me out?” Clint asked and Nat cast her eyes down. 

“You always said you didn’t want children and I… I just… I thought it would never happen and now…” 

“If there was one person in this world I would want to have children with, then it’s you, babe,” Clint said. “Only you.” 

“Really? You want it, too?” 

“Of course!” he kissed her knuckles again. And then he smiled. “But you know, no missions anymore the next time, okay?” 

Nat cupped his cheek and smiled. “Promised,” she said then. She sounded relieved, as if it took a ton weight from her mind. 

“I love you, Nat,” Clint said. 

“I love you, too.” 

Sometimes Clint’s life wasn’t so bad after all.


	4. Clint Barton/Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get Phil coming back and Bruce passive aggressively letting him know that Clint is off limits?

Phil had just left the new Avengers HQ and went back to his car waiting outside when he sensed someone behind himself. He straightened his back and turned around.

“Agent Coulson,” the man said. 

“Dr. Banner,” Phil nodded at him and smiled politely at him. “What can I do for you?” 

They had just had a meeting. Phil had let the Avengers know that he was still alive and that he was the head of SHIELD for now. Banner sat in the conference room beside Clint and was quiet the whole time. 

“We need to talk,” Banner said, a gentle smile on his lips. It was a little scary Phil had to admit. After all, there was a huge green and angry giant hidden behind this smile. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m on my way back to…” Phil started but Banner raised a hand and stopped him. 

“What I have to say won’t take long, Agent Coulson,” he said and made a careful step in Phil’s direction. 

“Okay, then,” Phil said and gestured with his hand to go ahead. 

“I know about your past with Clint,” Banner said. “He told me that you two were together before you died,” - air quotes - “and you have no idea how he had suffered.” 

“Dr. Banner, I....” Phil tried to stop him but Banner made another step in his direction.

“I wasn’t finished,” he said, still in that unnerving gentle voice. 

“I’m sorry,” Phil apologized. 

“Clint suffered immensely,” Banner said now. “He thought it was his fault you were dead and he was close to give up, to…” he swallowed hard, “to kill himself. And you? You were alive and you didn’t even think about letting him know about it.” 

“He looked pretty unfazed back in the conference room,” Phil said. Banner lifted one of his brows. 

“He’s a professional,” he said. “He knows how to keep up facade. You should know that, Agent Coulson.” 

“And what do you want now?” Phil asked and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“Clint is off limits,” Banner said gently but his glance was steely. 

“Dr Banner, he’s an agent of SHIELD and I’m the director now and…” 

“He’s! Off! Limits!” Banner repeated. “You will not talk to him, you will not look at him, you will stay away from him. If you need him for a mission Maria can give him the details. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Or what? The Hulk is going to kill me?” Phil asked carefully. 

“No, Agent Coulson,” Banner smiled. “I am going to kill you.” 

Phil blinked surprised a few times. 

“If you hurt Clint again, you’ll regret it,” Banner said and made another step in Phil’s direction. “Understood?” 

“Yes, Dr Banner,” Phil said reluctantly. “I understand.” 

“Good,” Banner said and stepped back. And then he smiled again. “Have a nice day, Agent Coulson.”


	5. Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827679/chapters/36609135) chapter.
> 
> [Caffeinewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinewriter/pseuds/Caffeinewriter) requested:  
> I NEED a continuation of chapter 49 pleaaaaaaseeeeeee!!!!!! Tony and clint getting all close and clint pulling up his charm.... maybe some action? ;) if you do this pls tag me. I absolutely LOVE your writing btw

Tony glared at his image in the mirror, glared at his chest, at the arc reactor and the lines around it. He stared at the screen that showed him the palladium concentration in his system. 89%. The device, that should keep him alive, was killing him right now. 

He gritted his teeth and buttoned his shirt when he heard steps behind himself. He turned and saw Clay walking in, carrying a box with watches. He looked great. The dark blue suit was perfectly tailored and accentuated his trim waist. Tony had learned that he could walk with barely a sound and the fact he made noises right now was for him, Tony. He startled quite a few times when Clay suddenly stood behind him and he threatened to put a bell on him. 

“Do you know which watch you’d like to wear tonight?” Clay asked, a box with his favorite watches in his hand. He put it down on a counter on the side of the room and went to mix a drink. 

Tony turned around and walked over to him. “I’m gonna look,” he said but he didn’t look at the watches, he looked at Clay’s firm ass in the pants. 

“I should probably cancel the party,” he sighed. Clay turned around, the shaker still in his hand. 

“Probably,” he said and poured the alcohol - a dirty Martini - in a glass and handed it to Tony, who took a sip. 

“It’s ill-timed, sends the wrong message,” Tony said. The drink was good. Strong, just the way he liked it. 

“Is that dirty enough for you?” Clay asked and Tony couldn’t stop watching his lips move. They should be illegalized, Tony thought. The way they moved was just too… obscene, yes, obscene was the right word. He took another sip from his drink and sat down. 

“Gold face, brown hand. The Jaeger. I’ll give that a look. Bring them over,” he said and Clay went to fetch the box. He held them out and Tony took it, right out of his hands. He took the watch out of the box and put it around his wrist when Clay showed him a makeup tin. 

“May I?” he asked and Tony nodded. Clay smiled and leaned down, started to cover up the bruises on his face and Tony could feel his breath on his skin. He swallowed hard. 

“Can I ask you a question, hypothetically? Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?” he asked and Clay cocked his head. 

“I’d do whatever I wanted to do with whoever I wanted to do it with,” he said and Tony couldn’t stop looking at his lips. 

“You would?” Tony asked and a small smile appeared on Clay’s lips. 

“Yes, I would,” he said. He still looked at the other man who leaned over him to put makeup on his bruises. Tony moved a bit, reached up, touched Clay’s face with his hand and when he didn’t move away, he kissed him. Clay seemed to be shocked for a tiny moment but then he opened his mouth, invited Tony in and touched Tony’s tongue with his own. Clay placed his hands on Tony’s arms and slid a bit closer. Their knees touched, too, and Tony moaned in his mouth. 

“That was…” he said when they parted to breathe, “that was…” he couldn’t find words to properly. 

“Your… uh… your guests are waiting, sir,” Clay said. His gaze was unreadable and Tony nodded slowly. 

“Yeah,” he said and rose, straightened his shirt and took his drink. “Yeah, you’re right. And we don’t want to keep them waiting.” 

Clay cast his eyes down for a moment before he nodded. He turned around and left the room. Tony huffed frustrated. He liked Clay but maybe he had read the signs wrong. But for a moment he thought Clay would like him, too. He emptied his glass and went to the door. 

His guests were waiting and he would celebrate as never before.


	6. Clint Barton/Matt Murdock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jantique1020](https://jantique1020.tumblr.com/) requested:  
> Might I request/I would really love a deaf!Clint/blind!Matt story? There are just not enough! (Entirely up to you, but I'm thinking, since Clint became deaf later in life, he knows how to speak well, and Matt can learn ASL to sign back to him. And OF COURSE the dumpsters!) ;-)

Clint hated Russians. Well, not all of them, of course. Just the goddamn Russian tracksuit draculas who hung around his building repeatedly. They harassed and threatened the tenants and one time they even dared to destroy Clint’s car. Yes, he hated them. 

A few days ago a friend - the guy who owned the bar down the block - told him the tracksuits planned to get rid of him, Clint. He had overheard a few of them talking about their plan. They had apparently no idea that he spoke Russian, too. And Myles just listened and then called Clint. 

And now Clint spent all his time to keep watch. He hadn’t slept in days and only loads of very strong coffee kept him awake. Sort of. 

Clint sat on the upper floor on the fire stairs, his bow on his knees and the quiver with arrows beside him. He leaned against the wall to not fall down because he was tired as fuck. He yawned, cursed himself, reached for the cup with coffee and drank. It was cold already and Clint winced. He hated cold coffee but he couldn’t leave his perch at the moment. Kate would come later to take over for a while. 

He yawned again and leaned his head against the wall for a moment. But just when he wanted to close his eyes for a moment he saw something move. And then they came. Twenty guys in tracksuits, with baseball bats and clubs in their hands, some of them had guns in their jackets. Clint could see the bulges. 

“Fuck,” he cursed and rose to his knee, grabbed bow and quiver and slid to the balustrade. 

“Bro!” they called. They called everyone ‘bro’ and Clint sighed inwardly. “Bro! Come out!” 

“Yeah, bro! This is our house, bro!” 

“Bro, come out, bro!” 

Clint nocked an arrow, aimed and shot. The arrow landed in front of one of the tracksuits, only and inch in front of his foot.

“Piss off,” he snarled down at them and nocked the next arrow.

“This is our house, bro!” the guy repeated and looked up, saw Clint and grinned. “Get out!” 

“Do we really have to have this discussion again?” Clint mocked and released the string. The arrow stuck in the guy’s baseball bat and the tracksuit dropped it as if it was poisoned. 

“Bro!” 

Clint rose and slid down to the next landing, shot an arrow and the tracksuits scattered. A few of them tried to get to the fire escape but Clint shot arrows at them, not to hurt them, just to keep them away. For now. 

“Last chance!” he yelled down at them but now a few of them reached for their guns and Clint cursed again. He shot an arrow in one of the guys arms, shot one in the knee and stopped one with an arrow in his foot from getting to the stairs. But he was still outnumbered. 

Clint jumped down to the next landing, shot, jumped, shot and shot. 

And when he wanted to jump to the next landing his bad luck - and probably the lack of sleep - hit him. He slipped on something on the landing, fell and slid through the balustrade. He tried to hold himself but he still had his bow and his quiver in his hands and so he just fell. 

“Fuuuuck!” he yelped and flailed his arms. 

With a loud thudding noise he landed in the dumpster beside the fire escape. It hurt like a motherfucker and Clint groaned. He reached for his bow and the quiver and wanted to climb out of the dumpster when he realized he couldn’t hear. He had lost his hearing aids. Frantically he looked around, but couldn’t see them but he remembered the tracksuits outside. He climbed onto his feet, looked over the edge of the metal box and stared disbelievingly when he saw someone with a red suit fight against them. The guy wore a mask over his head with no holes for the eyes and he threw a stick at the tracksuits. No one looked at him right now and so Clint used the distraction, nocked an arrow and started to shoot again. 

Three minutes later the tracksuits fled, more or less damaged. The guy in red - the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen - came over to him and held his hand out to help Clint out of the dumpster. 

“Nice friends you have here,” he said with a smirk and Clint raised a brow. 

“Sorry,” Clint said and pointed at his ears. “I… uh… lost my hearing aids.” 

Daredevil looked at him for a long moment, nodded and put away the stick he held and repeated his sentence in sign language. Clint’s brows hit his hairline. 

“You know ASL?” he blurted and Daredevil shrugged. 

“I know many things,” he signed and smiled and Clint had to admit his smile was cute. 

“Why are you here? I mean, Bed Stuy is not exactly your neighborhood if I read the papers correctly. The Devil of Hell’s kitchen? That’s what they call you, right?” 

“I overheard a few Russians talking about roughing up an Avengers and I thought I should maybe follow them,” Daredevil signed. “And it seems it was the right decision.” 

“Thanks, man,” Clint tried to get the dirt off of his clothes but it was futile. 

“Guess I owe you at least a cup of coffee,” Clint said.

Daredevil mused for a second before he nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Well then,” Clint grinned. “I know a place not far away.” 

Daredevil signed, “Go ahead.” And smiled again.


	7. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes/Ethan Hunt & Eric Byer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May ask?) MCU x MI. Clint doesn't return after one's mission. Bucky finds out that his loss isn't related with the Avengers. Ethan that isn't related with the IMF. Having rummaged, they get to konw about another Clint's cover - Aaron Cross, and a man named Eric Byer... Thanks!

Bucky pressed the phone to his ear. It rang three times and then he heard a male voice.

“Yes?” 

Only three people in the world knew this number and Bucky knew that he knew who was in the line. 

“Is Clint with you?” he asked straight from the shoulder. It was quiet for a long moment.

“No,” Ethan said. “I thought he was with you.” 

“He said he was sent on a mission and he should’ve be back since Monday,” Bucky said. It was Thursday. 

“He told me the same,” Ethan said. “A mission he can’t talk about.” 

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed. And Ethan agreed. 

“You find out if SHIELD knows something, I’ll do the same with the IMF,” he said then. 

“Where are you, Clint,” Bucky muttered when he had ended the call. “Where are you?” 

He would have to ask Tony for help. If there was someone who could and would dig out all of SHIELD’s corpses then it was Tony. 

“Where are you?”

***

Bucky looked at Ethan, his gun in his hand. The other man nodded. He, too, held a gun in his hand. They both raised their feet and kicked the door in, moved forward and aimed with their guns into the room, Bucky to the left side, Ethan to the right.

A man, who sat in an armchair, scrambled onto his feet, tried to get to the gun he had on the nightstand beside the bed but Ethan’s gun stopped him. The man raised his hands.

“Who are you?” Bucky snarled and looked at the guy. He was as tall as Bucky and wore gray slacks and a white shirt. His tie hung loosely around his neck. An open laptop lay on the ground. He had had in on his knees when they entered the hotel room. 

“John Farragut,” the man said and Ethan snorted. 

“Don’t lie to me,” he growled and made a step in his direction. 

“Who are you?” Bucky repeated and moved his metal arm so the man could see it. And it worked, he paled a bit. 

“My… uh… my name is Byer, Eric Byer,” he said. 

“And where’s Clint?” Bucky snarled. 

“Who?” Byer frowned now and lowered his hands a bit. 

“We know he’s been with you,” Ethan said. “It was a mission and…” 

“I have no idea who this Clint person is?” Byer interrupted him. 

“About this tall,” Bucky said and showed it with his hand, “dirty blonde and the best marksman in the world.” Ethan raised his brow because it was still an issue between the two of them which one was actually the better shot. Bucky saw his glance and shrugged. 

“May I?” Byer asked and pointed at the laptop. Bucky nodded and slowly the man took it, moved his finger over the touchpad and then turned it to show it to them. There was a picture of Clint, younger, different haircut, leather jacket. 

“This man?” 

“Yes, that’s Clint,” Ethan confirmed and Byer took a deep breath. 

“I know him as Aaron Cross aka Outcome 5. And you, gentlemen, are not the only ones who are looking for him.” 

“You don’t know where he is?” Bucky asked and Byer shook his head. 

“No,” he said. “He worked for me unofficially since… well, that’s classified… but… he was on a mission, should’ve come back two days ago. Since then I try to find him.” 

Bucky looked at Ethan, Ethan looked at Bucky, they both sighed inwardly. Another alias? And another… man? And still no Clint. 

“Alright, Byer,” Ethan said and put his gun back in his holster. “I guess we need to talk.” 

“And then we need to find Clint,” Bucky added. 

“Aaron.” 

“Whatever.”


	8. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic AU. Clint and Natasha are captains of the space-fleet. Clint with a part of the crew on a small cruiser goes on reconnaissance, but their ship is captured by the space pirates "Avengers", known for their cruelty throughout the Universe. They offer Clint to release the team in return for him.

Clint walked through the hangar to his corvette ‘Hawk’ when he saw a familiar red haired woman leaning against her own corvette, ‘Black Widow’. 

“Hey, Captain Barton,” she grinned and Clint went over to her.

“Hey, Nat,” he said. “Or do I have to call you Captain Romanov now?” 

After their last mission Commodore Coulson promoted the two of them and gave them their own ships. They were small but fast and eminently suitable for reconnaissance missions. 

“Where do you fly to?” Nat asked and pointed at the pad in Clint’s hand. 

“Coulson wants me to fly to the Ambrose Nebula.to check the area for pirate activities,” he said. 

“Ambrose Nebula?” Nat’s brows hit her hairline. “That’s close to Avenger’s territory!” 

“I know,” Clint nodded. “Coulson says he wants to be sure they don’t try to expand their territory. If they do Admiral Fury will send a few Dreadnoughts but he has to be sure first.” 

“Understandable,” Nat nodded. “No one wants an Imperial fleet in their territory without solid reason. And the Avengers are not known to be very… sympathetic.” 

“And my team and me will find out if there are pirates,” Clint said. “It’s an easy mission, Nat. Don’t worry. And the Hawk is a fast ship. We’re in and out before the Avengers even know we’re there.” 

“From your mouth to god’s ears,” Nat muttered. Clint laughed and patted her shoulder. 

“See you in a few,” he grinned. 

“Good luck, dumbass,” Nat said.

***

“Last chance,” Clint heard through the comms. “Cease fire and stop your engines or we’ll destroy your ship!”

Clint cursed and looked at the instruments in front of Donelly. 

“Deflector shields are down to seventeen percent,” he said. “The next hit will destroy us.” 

“Fuck!” he cursed again and ran over to Snyder and looked over his shoulder. 

“We’re outnumbered,” he said. “And no chance to slip through their lines.” 

Clint looked around for a moment. Three of his crew members were injured and he was responsible for their lives. After all, it was his mistake that led them too close to one of the spy satellites. 

“Stop the engines,” Clint said and dread settled in his stomach. The Avengers were infamous for their cruelty.

“Good call,” the voice said and then their screens changed and a face appeared. It was a tall, muscular blond man who looked… nice actually. Another man appeared behind him, smaller, dark-haired and with a goatee. 

“You are the captain of this hunk of junk?” the dark-haired guy asked. 

“Yes,” Clint said. His mouth was painfully dry at the moment. The two men looked at each other and it seemed as if they communicated only with glances. 

“Okay, that’s the deal,” the blond man said a few moments later. “You want to save your crew?” 

“Of course,” Clint admitted. 

“If you agree to surrender yourself, we let them go,” the dark-haired guy said. 

“What?” Clint blurted and he could feel the eyes of his crew-members on himself right now. 

“We release your crew, but we want you,” the blond guy said now. 

“Wh-why?” Clint swallowed hard. “And who says you’re keeping your word?” 

“Well, it seems you have to trust us,” the dark-haired guy grinned. 

“They are taking aim on us again,” Donelly said and Clint nodded slowly. He straightened his back and took a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said then, “I accept.” 

The blond man on the screen turned and gave someone a sign with his hand. 

“We’ll send a shuttle,” the dark-haired man said. “Get in and your crew can fly back.” 

The screen went dark and Clint closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Cap,” Benny said but Clint just shook his head and raised a hand. 

“Donelly, you take over. Bring them home,” he said. “And tell Captain Romanov… tell her…” he licked his lips. “Tell her not to search for me.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, he just went to airlock and waited till he heard the shuttle. The door went open and another dark-haired man waited behind the door. He had longish brown hair, a beard and a man-bun and he stepped aside to let Clint in. The door closed and he could feel a hand on his shoulder. 

“Welcome back, baby,” Bucky whispered, when the Hawk disappeared, flew back to the Imperial territory. “I missed you.” 

Clint allowed himself a smile now and he turned to Bucky. 

“I missed you, too.”


	9. Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Team

“It’s okay, agent,” Coulson murmured and undid the cuffs around Clint’s wrists. “We have you. You’re safe now.” 

Clint shivered violently, his whole body was in pain and he couldn’t believe they actually found him. 

“Don’t try to speak,” Coulson said when Clint opened his mouth. He was gagged for days and his captors only removed it when they fed or tortured him. His lips were chapped and the corners of his mouth bloody. “Come on, let’s get you out here.” 

Clint had known that the mission was dangerous when he accepted it. But he didn’t know his contact was a traitor and supposed to lure him in a trap. Of course he was trained to withstand torture and he didn’t tell them a word but he would’ve preferred SHIELD coming earlier to get him out. 

Coulson helped him up and out of the prison he was kept in. 

“You need a doctor,” he said and led him to a van. Clint didn’t protest. He knew that he was right. And so he just nodded. 

***

They managed to keep him two days in infirmary, then Clint sneaked off when one of the nurses didn’t look. He stole some scrubs out of a locker, borrowed one of the SUVs from the car pool and drove to the Avengers HQ, sneaked in his apartment and threw the scrubs in the bin. 

He undid all the bandages and went to the shower. He knew he shouldn’t do that, but he needed to be clean again. Of course the nurses had cleaned him when Coulson had brought him in but he didn’t _feel_ clean. He felt like shit and he needed to get rid of that feeling. 

The water was hot and he sighed when it hit his sore body. One of the benefits of the Avengers HQ was an apparently infinite supply of hot water. In SHIELD HQ the hot water stopped after four minutes, only god - and maybe Fury - knew why. 

When his skin was wrinkly he stepped out of the shower, toweled himself and put the bandages back on. He could cover them with his clothes so the others wouldn’t ask dumb questions. He hated it when they always asked him what happened. It was his damn job and he didn’t want to have to explain himself all the time. 

Clint put on some sweats and a long sleeved hoodie. It was comfortable, purple and covered the bandages on his wrists where the cuffs had cut into his flesh. Perfect. He shuffled to his kitchenette, opened the cupboard and cursed. No coffee. Damn. He had to go to the communal kitchen to get his fix. 

“Hey, Clint,” someone said and Clint sighed inwardly. Of course he wasn't alone. Nat sat at the table, a book in her hand and a cup of tea on the table. “Since when are you back?” 

He looked at the clock on the wall. 

“An hour,” he said, “and a few minutes.” He shuffled to the coffee maker, took his mug out of the cupboard and started the machine. Seconds later the awesome aroma of hot coffee wafted through the kitchen and he almost whined. He hadn’t had coffee for almost two weeks and he couldn’t wait to get his first sip. 

Natasha watched him and Clint saw her looking at his hands and then back at him. 

“Are you okay?” she asked and Clint nodded. He pulled the sleeves back over the tiny bit of bandage showing. 

“It’s been… rough,” he said. But when she opened her mouth he took his mug and left the kitchen. He sighed and went to the living room. Fortunately it was empty and so he put the mug onto the table, reached for the remote and switched on the TV. He leaned back into the cushions, cradled the mug with one hand and zapped through the channels. 

“Hey, Clint,” he heard a voice from the doorway and couldn’t help himself, he had to roll his eyes. Steve came over to him and sat down in the armchair. Clint put the remote down and held the mug with both hands, carefully checking the bandages were covered. 

“Hey,” he said and looked at Steve. “Something up?” 

“No,” Steve said and Clint saw that he lied. “I mean,” he said a moment later, “are you okay?” 

“I just came back from a mission,” he said. “I’m tired and I just want to sit here and drink my coffee.” 

Steve’s eyes flicked to his wrists, too, and he licked his lips. 

“I’m okay,” Clint said before Steve could say more. “Tired and sore, but okay.” 

“Okay,” Steve eventually said and leaned back. He looked at the TV, too, now and pretended not to watch Clint out of the corner of his eyes. 

“I’ll go to bed,” Clint said after half an hour of forced silence. He put his mug on the coffee table and went to the door when Steve turned to him. 

“You know you can talk to us, right?” 

Clint stopped, deliberated for a moment, then nodded. 

“I know,” he said. “It was just… it was just a rough mission. I’m okay, okay?” 

Steve nodded, too. 

Clint went back to his room. He really wanted to be alone right now. But when he opened his door he sensed another presence. 

“Tony,” he said. He knew that it was him, he always knew when he was close. 

“Well, you didn’t tell me you’re back,” Tony said. He sat on Clint’s bed, his ankles crossed, and looked at his phone. But when Clint came closer he put the phone away and looked up. “Nat called me.” 

“I… I wanted to call you, but…” he stopped and licked his lips nervously. “But I… I was tired and…”

Tony swung his feet to the ground and rose. He closed the distance between the two of them and scrutinized him. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked and Clint sighed. 

“You, too?” 

Tony took his hand and saw the bandages, touched it carefully with one finger and looked up at Clint. 

“It… it was a rough mission,” Clint said slowly. 

“I was worried,” Tony said, his voice rough. “You’ve been away for almost two weeks and…” 

“Why does everyone think I can’t do my damn job?” Clint snapped now and pulled back his hand. “Yes, I got captured and yes, I got injured but it’s nothing serious! I…” 

“Clint, no one said you can’t do your job,” Tony said calmly. “I know you can do your job and the rest of the team knows, too.” 

“Then why…” Clint started but Tony stopped him. 

“Because maybe we _like_ you!” He snapped. “And… I _always_ worry about you! I love you, asshat!” 

Clint cast his eyes down and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Tony,” he said. Tony nodded and closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“Come on, baby,” he said then. “You need to sleep.” He led him to the bed and sat down with him. 

“What are you doing?” Clint frowned. 

“Sleeping,” Tony said and smiled. “I want to make sure you actually stay in bed.” He waggled his brows now. 

“I love you, Tony,” Clint said and leaned in to kissed Tony. 

“I love you, too. And now… sleep.”


	10. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, could you maybe write some winterhawk where Bucky reveals that he's a little bit scared of Clint? Please?

“Seriously?” Bucky said and slumped down in the last empty armchair with a smile. “People still play that?” Peter blushed violently. After all, it kinda was his idea. He looked awkwardly at the other Avengers sitting with him. Natasha, Tony, Steve, Sam, Wanda and Clint. Bucky’s heart leaped in his chest when Clint smiled at him. On the coffee table between them lay an empty whiskey bottle and Wanda just wanted to spin it. It was her birthday and all the Avengers were in the HQ to celebrate with her. 

“We…. uh…” Peter stammered but Steve interrupted him.

“Wanda doesn’t know ‘truth or dare’,” he said. “And Peter suggested to show her.” 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “But we’re playing the kids-version because… well… kids.” He gestured at Peter and Wanda. 

“Kids-version?” Bucky asked, a brow raised. 

“No alcohol, no unsuitableness,” Sam said, an unreadable smirk on his lips. 

“Wanna play, Barnes?” Natasha teased and with a small glance in Clint’s direction, he nodded. 

“Why not?” he said. He wasn’t drunk enough to spill something he didn’t want anyone to know but not sober enough to decline. 

Wanda grinned and spun the bottle and it stopped pointing at Sam. 

“Truth or dare?” she asked and Sam picked truth.

“How many people have you kissed?” she asked. Sam pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. 

“What? No answer?” Clint teased when Sam kept quiet. 

“Still counting,” he said and then, a moment later, he said, “Twenty-seven.” 

Peter looked at him, wide-eyed, clearly in awe. “Wow!” he breathed.

Clint snorted, Natasha shrugged and Steve blushed. And Tony’s eyes moved from Sam to Steve and back before he whistled through his teeth and offered Sam a fistbump. 

“That’s… uh…” Steve started, took a deep breath and looked at Sam. “Your turn,” he said then and Sam moved to spin the bottle. And of course it landed on Bucky. 

“So,” Sam drawled and he started to grin again. “Truth or dare?” 

Bucky deliberated a few moments and then he picked truth.

Sam’s grin broadened and he leaned back. 

“There’s something I always wanted to know,” he said. “The infamous Winter Soldier, reason of many, many nightmares. Is there someone you’re afraid of?” 

“What?” Bucky blurted. He’d expected a question about his love life, about his sex life but not a question like that. 

“I’m curious,” Sam admitted with a shrug. 

Bucky took a deep breath and pursed his lips. 

“Afraid of? Not exactly,” he said. “But… there’s someone I wouldn’t want to have as an enemy, if that’s what you mean.” He looked at Sam who gestured with his finger to go on. 

“I bet it’s Natasha,” Peter whispered to Wanda, who nodded. Bucky took another deep breath, threw a short glance in Clint’s direction and then looked back to Sam. 

“It’s Clint,” he said. 

“Clint?” Tony blurted and stared at Bucky. 

Clint, who momentarily slouched in his armchair, a bottle of beer in his hand, looked up, clearly confused. “Huh?” he asked. “Me?” 

Bucky nodded. “Remember Oklahoma 98?” 

“Uh… vaguely,” Clint admitted. He sat up in his armchair and looked at his teammates, who frowned at him. “It was a… a complicated time.” 

“That was the first time I saw you - about three months before SHIELD recruited you,” Bucky said. 

“You… you still know that?” Clint asked. 

“Sure,” Bucky nodded. “HYDRA let me keep the knowledge of dangerous persons and people they wanted to recruit. And they really, really wanted you.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony interrupted them. “You mean, _this_ Clint? Our resident caffeine junkie and slouch?” 

“Hey!” Clint protested and threw the bottle cap at Tony. 

“Have you ever seen a scrawny teenager, barely old enough to drive a car, kill the bosses of three Mafia families together with their entourage in less than four minutes?” Bucky asked and Clint blushed. “HYDRA sent me to watch him, to _recruit_ him, but I couldn’t acquire him. Do you have the slightest idea how good someone has to be to hide from Hydra? From me?” 

Sam huffed and Bucky turned to him now. 

“What I saw was an untrained teenager with a bow. And now, the very same teenager is literally the best marksman in the world and one of the best agents I’ve ever seen. So…” he stopped and shrugged when he heard Tony’s gagging noises. 

Clint looked at him for a very long moment, an unreadable expression on his face. But then he rose, stepped over Steve’s stretched out feet to Bucky, leaned down and kissed him. 

“I saw you, too,” he whispered in his ear. “And I always wanted to meet you.” 

“Come on, guys,” Peter complained. “That’s against the rules.” 

“Get a room,” Natasha sighed. Clint cocked his head and Bucky started to smile. 

“Sorry, we have to quit,” he said and took Clint’s hands. 

And Tony made the retching noises again when they left the room holding hands.


	11. Clint Barton & Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All|Clint. Clint is somehow involved in the rescue of all the Avengers: in addition Natasha and Thor, he found Steve in Arctic and Tony in Afghanistan; helped Bruce to escape from radars, but never told about it. And Avengers accidentally knew about it. Thanks for all your works)

“Huh,” Tony said and leaned back. He frowned at the screen and pursed his lips. He sat on the couch in his living room, a StarkPad in his hand and his feet on the coffee table. 

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked and came over to him. “Something with the Mraez-Deal?” 

“No, no,” he said. “That’s sewn up and all fine.” He looked at her and saw her leaning over his shoulder and looking at the StarkPad, too. “I just… Remember all the stuff Natasha dumped in the Internet a few weeks ago?” 

Pepper nodded and walked around the couch to sit beside him. He gave her the StarkPad. 

“I got a copy before SHIELD managed to remove the data again. And I just had the time to go through a few of them.” 

“A few of them?” Pepper raised a brow and Tony shrugged. 

“Okay, the stuff about the Avengers, about us,” he admitted. “What? I’m curious, you know that.” 

“Did I say a word?” Pepper asked and Tony shrugged again.

“I know your expressions,” he said and then pointed at the StarkPad. “Start the video.” 

Pepper did and saw lots of soldiers, the Hulk and… civilians. 

“A few students filmed this when Hulk had his… well… appearance at Culver University.” The video showed Hulk fighting, the soldiers trying to stop him and then Tony reached over and stopped it. 

“Okay, and now check this out,” he said and pointed at one of the military vehicles. “What do you see here?” 

“Soldiers,” Pepper said and turned to Tony, a frown on her face. 

“No, look closer,” Tony said and pointed again. 

“One of them has a weird weapon,” she said. “It looks like… a bow?” She looked up again. “Is that Agent Barton?” 

“According to Jarvis, yes,” Tony said. He took the StarkPad, typed and then gave it back to Pepper. “Look at this.” 

There were photos from the mission where they found Steve in the ice. Tony had seen a few of them but some were classified. Now he had them. 

“Look,” he said and pointed at one of the pictures. “The guy, who’s talking with Coulson.” 

“Agent Barton,” Pepper said and Tony nodded. 

“Agent Barton,” he confirmed. Once again he took the Pad, typed and gave it back. A video started to play and showed two helicopters flying over a desert. 

“Oh, that’s Rhodey,” Pepper said and then her head snapped over to him. “Is that…” 

“Afghanistan,” Tony said quietly. “But… look at the pilot. Wait… now you can see his face.” 

“Oh my god, that’s Barton, too,” she whispered. 

Tony showed her more pictures about a secret facility somewhere in another desert. And there was a guy with a bow, too. 

“That’s where Thor’s hammer landed on Earth,” Tony said. “And look at him, he’s been there as well.” 

“Did you know about this?” Pepper asked and gestured at the facility SHIELD had built in the desert. 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “Only what Thor told us.” 

“And Agent Barton has met all of you before you were the Avengers,” Pepper said slowly. “But… why?” 

“Because I had orders,” a voice behind them said and Tony startled so violently, he dropped the StarkPad. 

“Dammit! Man with a heart condition here,” he grumbled when Clint came into his view. “How did you get in, I didn’t hear the elevator?” 

Clint grinned and went to one of the armchairs to sit down. “I’m a professional,” he winked. “And Jarvis called me and said you wanted to talk to me.” 

“Yeah… uh…” Tony looked at Pepper. She sighed, rolled her eyes and patted his knee. Both men waited till she was in the elevator. 

“You forgot Natasha,” Clint said. “I recruited her a few years ago.” 

“You met all of us before we even were Avengers,” Tony said. “That’s not a coincidence, isn’t it?” 

Clint looked at his hands for a moment before he shrugged.

“No,” he said then. “Fury… he trusts my judgement. And my eyes.” 

“Your eyes?” Tony furrowed his brows. 

“I see things people want to hide,” Clint smiled. “And he asked me for my opinion on a few interesting candidates for the Avengers Initiative.” 

“So… you checked us out?” Tony asked. He folded his arms over his chest when Clint nodded. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Clint admitted bluntly. 

“And no one of the others knows?” Tony asked. Clint shrugged again.

“Nat knows,” he said. “Steve knows and… I think Bruce knows, too. Well, and you know now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony asked. “You should’ve told us.” Clint shrugged. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Clint said and rose. “I have to go back now, tormenting junior agents,” he added and waggled his brows. 

Tony followed him with his eyes but before he could enter the elevator, he turned back to him. “Oh, and just for the record,” he said. “I recommended you to become an Avenger. I thought you’d be good for the team. It was Coulson who was against it.” He entered the elevator, pressed a button and the doors went shut. Clint had recommended him. And Tony smiled.


	12. Clint Barton/Johnny Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 1
> 
>  
> 
> Can we get Johnny Storm and Steve meeting a few months after Clint meets Johnny at the party? Please and thank you so very much.

“Oh my,” Clint muttered and turned around. He was in a bar not far away from campus and Johnny Storm was with him. The two met often since Stark’s party and it went well between them. Yes, maybe Johnny looked like a copy of the person he didn’t want to think about but he was more spontaneous, more adventurous and way more fun than the other person. But now said other person - aka Steve fucking Rogers - just came in, together with his buddy Bucky. He hadn’t seen him in months and… he looked good. New clothes, a new haircut and… apparently a new guy in his life because no one less than Sam Wilson, the college’s Basketball star, waved at them and Steve and Bucky went over to him. 

“What’s up, honey-bunny?” Johnny grinned and looked at Clint. 

“Someone I hoped I would never see again just came in,” he growled and glared at Steve kissing Sam’s cheek while Bucky rolled his eyes and ordered a drink. 

Johnny turned and followed the direction Clint looked in and then his brows snapped up to his hairline. 

“Oh, that’s your ex?” he asked and now Clint frowned. 

“You know him?” 

“Babe, you told me he looked like me and well, it’s as if I would look in a mirror,” Johnny said, cocked his head and added with a grin, “Only maybe a few years older.” 

“He’s a postgrad,” Clint said and shrugged when Johnny raised a brow. “A friend introduced us. He’s not a friend anymore,” he added and looked at Bucky now. 

“I have to say,” Johnny smirked, “you have good taste in men.” 

“Ha ha. Funny!” Clint reached around him to take his beer when Steve looked around and their eyes met. “Oh fuck!” 

He turned around hastily and took a long sip from his bottle. 

“He’s coming over to us,” Johnny said and Clint could hear the grin in his voice. 

“Fuck,” Clint muttered again but before he could flee he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello, Clint,” Steve said and Clint’s ears felt hot right now. He knew that he probably was beet red.

“Oh, you must be Steve,” Johnny said and Clint choked on his drink. His voice was overly friendly and Clint knew it wasn’t a good sign. He usually was this friendly when he planned his next prank on his roommate Ben. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Damn, Steve, you never told me that you have a younger brother,” another voice said, a voice Clint didn’t recognize and so he finally turned around. Sam Wilson looked Johnny up and down. 

“I don’t have a brother,” Steve said coldly. He, too, scrutinized Johnny. 

“We should go,” Clint said and took Johnny’s hand. 

“So, you got yourself a doppelganger?” Steve asked, his eyes on Clint now. “If you couldn’t get the original you go with a pale copy now?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Rogers,” Clint snorted. “Yes, I have a type and yes, maybe he looks a bit like you, but guess what,” he sneered, “the _pale copy_ ,” - air quotes with both hands - “is way better than the original. Not so pig-headed and full of himself. And without a stick up his ass.” 

Bucky pressed his lips together and tried not to grin when he saw Steve’s expression darken. He just wanted to snap at Clint but Clint wasn’t finished. He turned to Wilson now. 

“Congratulations, Wilson,” he said then, “you can have the _original_ all for yourself. But when he starts telling you to _‘watch your language’_ or some bullshit like that, then remember, there’s always a better choice.” 

Clint grabbed Johnny’s hand now and dragged him away. He could literally feel Steve’s eyes on him but then he slammed the door shut, leaned against the wall outside of the bar and sighed. 

“Better than the original, huh?” Johnny asked now, a lewd grin on his lips. 

Clint grinned, too. “Way better than the original, remember?” 

“Yes, I remember,” Johnny said and closed the distance between them. “But… maybe you can show me how much better I am?” 

Clint’s grin broadened. “Let’s go, babe.”


	13. Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 3
> 
>  
> 
> Your clintasha story was so nice you should write more of them! (When the right prompt appears I guess idk how you work haha!) but they’re just so sweet and blend so well together I think they’re becoming one of my fave pairs ahhh

“All right, babe,” Clint said, “We’re almost here.” 

Nat winced and made a few more steps but the pain was the worst she ever had to endure. And she had endured lots of pain before. She held her belly and groaned again. 

“Doctor!” Clint yelled as soon as he was close enough. “We need a doctor!” 

A nurse ran over to them with a wheelchair and together they helped Nat to sit in it. She groaned once more. 

“Don’t you think you should go to a real hospital?” the nurse asked. Clint’s first instinct was to bring Nat to the infirmary. He knew they did a good job and Nat trusted the doctors and that was important. 

“No,” Nat moaned. Clint grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and looked at the nurse. She pointed at one of the rooms and together they hurried in. 

“Dr Tam is on her way,” another nurse said. They helped Nat out of her clothes and into a hospital gown, helped her onto the delivery bed and then Dr Tam came in. Clint stayed at Nat’s side the whole time. 

“It’s all right, babe,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re doing fine.” 

Nat panted and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it really hard but Clint didn’t care. 

Dr Tam talked to the nurses who were with her but Clint didn’t listen. He concentrated on Nat.

“Everything is fine,” he said. “You’re doing fine!” 

Nat screamed because of the expulsive pain, she drove her nails in his arm and Clint winced but didn’t move back. 

“It’s okay,” he reassured her when she arched her back. 

“I can see the head,” Dr Tam said when Nat panted heavily. 

Clint turned to look, too, saw the bloody head of the baby coming out of Natasha… and fainted. 

“Agent Barton,” he heard a voice, dulled, and opened his eyes. His head hurt and a nurse hunkered beside him. Why did she hunker beside him? He just was beside Nat and now… he saw the delivery bed above him and… he lay on the floor. Why did he lie on the floor? 

“Wha… what happened?” he mumbled and the nurse smiled now. 

“You fainted,” she said and held her hand out for Clint to take it. With her help he sat up and heard Nat scream again while Dr Tam sat in front of her, looking between her legs.

“I… what?” Clint rubbed the back of his head. It hurt and he felt a bump. “Ouch!” 

The nurse moved and looked at it. 

“I’ll get you some ice,” she said and left the room only to come back a minute later with an ice pack. “Can you get up?” She asked and Clint climbed onto his feet. 

“I… uh…” he mumbled and went back to Nat, carefully not looking at everything Dr Tam did down there. He just took Nat’s hand again when they both heard the scream. Loud and angry and scared and bewildered, all at once.

“Congratulations,” Dr Tam said. “You have a beautiful daughter.” 

A nurse had wrapped the tiny baby in some cloth and gave it to Natasha. Slowly and very carefully she took her and looked at the baby.

“Oh my god, Clint,” she breathed. “She’s beautiful.” 

Clint stood at her side, looked at the wrinkled baby and couldn’t stop smiling. She was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. Nat’s baby. His baby. 

“Do you have a name yet?” Dr Tam asked and Nat nodded. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “Anastasia.” She looked up. “Anastasia Clintonewna Romanova.” 

Dr Tam raised a brow. 

“Russian tradition to add the patronym,” he explained. “Unfortunately my name is… well… dumb.” 

“She will wear it proudly,” Nat said now and Clint turned back to her. She was worn out, sweaty, tired and all run down. But Clint couldn’t stop smiling. He leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss to her cheek. 

“I love you, babe, both of you,” he said and caressed Nat’s forehead. 

“I love you, too.”


	14. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you please write something for me? I hate to be a bother. In the Comics, Clint was supposed to be Steve’s son. Can you do something of that? Like Clint gets hurt and they found out that way? If it’s not a bother.

Clint gets hurt a lot. Everyone in the team knows that. He’s a human without any gadgets or abilities and it’s kinda part of the job. Every other mission he gets hit and ends in infirmary, sneaks out of it shortly after and sneaks to his apartment building in Bed Stuy to lick his wounds. And then, a few days later, he’s back in HQ and ready for the next mission. No one wondered why it took only a few days for him to be back to ‘normal’. No one took notice. 

But then he was sent on a mission together with Bucky. The two should eliminate a bunch of scientists, close to HYDRA, who were working on an Ultron like AI. The mission wasn’t too complicated but no one took their guardians into account. Sure, they knew they were there, but intel _forgot_ to tell them that they were highly specialized elite soldiers. Of course Clint and Bucky managed to accomplish their mission, but once again, Clint got injured. 

“Fuck you, Barton,” Bucky grumbled and dragged Clint to the entrance of the hospital. “You know, you should think about a diet.” He had Clint’s arm over his shoulder and held him upright with his metal hand on Clint’s waist while Clint pressed his free hand on his stomach to stop the bleeding. 

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Clint snarked and groaned in pain only a moment later. 

“We need a doctor!” Bucky yelled as soon as they had entered the emergency room and only seconds later doctors and nurses ran over to them, put Clint on a stretcher and wheeled him away. While Clint was treated a few cops came to question him but when Bucky showed them his Avengers ID they left. Bucky paced in the corridor and waited for the team to arrive. He had sent them a message that Clint was in the hospital and he had to admit he was really worried right now. He was always worried every time Clint got hurt. 

“Excuse me,” someone said behind Bucky and he whirled around and saw a nurse looking at him. “Do you know your partner’s blood type?” she asked. Bucky deliberated for a moment before he shook his head. 

“Sorry, I don’t know,” he said and the nurse nodded. He had read Clint’s file but he couldn’t remember if he saw the blood type.

“Okay, then we test it,” she said and hurried away again. Bucky continued his pacing until he heard someone call his name. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said. He, Natasha, Tony and Bruce walked up to him. 

“What happened?” Nat wanted to know and Bucky just told them when the nurse came back, saw all the Avengers and cleared her throat. 

“We have a problem,” she said. “We found something in Mr. Barton’s blood and…” she stopped and shook her head. “We… uh…” 

“What did you find?” Bruce asked and put on his glasses. The nurse hesitated for a second, looked at the other Avengers before she eventually showed him the test results. Bruce read them, his brows hit his hairline and he looked up. 

“That’s…” he said and licked his lips. “I’ve seen that before.” 

Tony snatched the paper out of his hands, read, his brows hit his hairline as well and then he looked up at Steve with an unreadable expression. 

“Congratulations, Cap,” he said. “It’s a boy.” 

Steve and Bucky stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. 

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked and Bucky’s mouth was painfully dry from one moment to the next. 

“The anomaly in Clint’s blood they found,” Bruce said now, “It looks a lot like the super soldier serum they used to pimp up Steve.” 

“Don’t you think it’s possible…” Bucky started but Bruce apparently knew what he wanted to say because he shook his head immediately. 

“First of all the rest of the serum was destroyed and then…” he pointed at something on the paper and Bucky looked at it but he had no idea what he just looked at, he was a soldier, not a doctor. 

“It’s attenuated,” Tony finished and Bruce nodded. “That means he wasn’t dosed with it, he inherited it.” 

“So only one of you two can be his ancestor and we’ve seen the structure of both your serums and… well… congrats, Cap. You have a son,” Bruce said now. 

Bucky stared at the two scientists open mouthed. Clint? Clint was Steve’s son? Oh god! He dated the son of his best friend and…

“Excuse me,” the nurse was back. “Mr. Barton is awake and he wants to see you, Mr. Barnes.” 

Bucky nodded and turned to follow her when he heard Tony ask Steve if he was going to give him, Bucky, the shovel talk now. 

“Fuck you, Stark,” Bucky muttered and followed the nurse. She led him in a room where Clint lay in a bed, pale like a sheet and with lots of tubes and wires attached to his body. But he smiled a bit when he saw Bucky. 

“Hey, babe,” he smiled, too. “I guess we need to talk.”


	15. Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for a fic? Clint is some sort of mythical creature and has to tell his lover before it gets serious between them. Ironhawk or Winterhawk please...

Clint had to admit he was nervous. It was the first time in centuries that he was with someone who was more than just a fling but before it got serious he had to tell him. Tony was awesome and he loved him and he didn’t want to start a relationship with a lie. 

When he heard the knock he almost jumped out of his skin but then he went to the door and opened it. Tony stood outside and smiled when he saw him. 

“Hey,” Clint said and stepped aside. “Come in.” 

“Hey,” Tony said, his voice low and seductive and he reached for Clint’s hand. “Missed me?” They went for a coffee earlier that day and since then Clint had paced and deliberated if and how he should tell Tony. But it was important that he knew who Clint was. 

“I… uh…” he started and stopped when he saw tiny wrinkles appear on Tony’s forehead. “No, it’s not… I… I just have to tell you something.” 

“Okay,” Tony said. He didn’t let go of his hands and Clint led him over to the couch where they both sat down. 

“It’s something you should know and…” he took a deep breath. “Since… since all of this started, since you came out to the public as Iron Man lots of shit happened. We’ve seen gods and monsters and aliens and mutants and really weird shit, right?” 

“Clint, what’s up?” Tony said. “If it’s…” 

“No, it’s about me,” Clint interrupted him. 

“You’re gonna break up with me?” Tony asked and moved back an inch or two. 

“What?” Clint blurted. “Don’t be ridiculous. I would never break up with you. It’s just… there’s something you need to know about me and… and I don’t want this to get serious without you knowing, you know.” 

“You’re married?” Tony guessed but Clint shook his head. 

“No,” he huffed and then took a deep breath before Tony could continue guessing. “It’s… what I am,” he said then. 

“What you are?” Tony frowned. 

“You know… Thor… Thor is not human and… and that’s okay, isn’t it?” Clint said. His mouth was dry and his tongue seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth. He’s never been so nervous in centuries. 

“Of course it’s okay, but…” Tony started but Clint interrupted him.

“I’m not human, too,” he blurted and then swallowed hard. “I’m… I’m not… not like… like Thor but…” 

“Clint,” Tony interrupted his stammering and took his hands again. “Look at me.” Clint obeyed. “Take a deep breath now.” He did. “And now tell me.” 

“Okay, I’m not like Thor, but… but I’m not a human. And… and maybe I’m a little bit older than I look like,” he said. He could feel the heat in the tips of his ears and licked his lips nervously. 

“Okay,” Tony said then. “Can you… do you want to… uhm… show me?” 

“Right,” Clint said and took another deep breath. “Don’t… uh… don’t forget it’s still me, okay?” 

“Okay,” Tony said. Clint rose and made a few steps back, removed shirt and pants, much to Tony’s delight, concentrated and lifted the glamour he used to keep his true nature hidden. From one moment to the next his legs up to his navel were furry, his feet were hooves, he had pointed ears and goat horns came out of his head. Tony sat there, stared, mouth agape and literally had no idea what to say. 

“I’m… uh… I’m a faun,” Clint said and gestured at his legs with both hands. “That’s… uh… that’s me.” 

“Wha… how?” Tony eventually managed. He rose, too, and came over to Clint. 

“It’s called a glamour,” he said. “We use it so we can walk amongst humans.” He didn’t move when Tony walked around him. 

“Oh my god, is that…” Tony blurted when he saw the goats tail on his backside. 

“Yes, it is,” Clint said and felt the heat in his cheeks. 

“Can I…” Tony asked when he came around and Clint nodded. Slowly and carefully he touched Clint’s hip. “Soft,” he murmured. The fur was silky and Tony let his fingers run through it. 

“Can you please say something?” Clint whispered. Tony looked up at him, licked his lips and then closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

“I love you, Clint,” he said. “So, you’re not human. Who cares? You have hooves and horns and that adorable little tail but… you’re still you and… I love you.” 

Clint felt a tear of happiness run over his face. 

“I love you, too,” he said. And then he kissed him again.


	16. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve being Clint’s dad/grandpa and finding out about Bucky dating Clint?

Steve took a deep breath. He stood in front of Clint’s door and stared at it. Only a few weeks ago he found out that he was in fact Clint’s grandfather. 

Fury had told him that SHIELD had had lots of samples of bodily fluids from him. They had collected them shortly after Project Rebirth and apparently one of the scientists had used his sperm to impregnate a few women. Only one of them became pregnant and had a child, and the girl didn’t inherit Steve’s abilities. And so they found a nice home for her where she could raise her daughter. In Waverly, Iowa.

The girl didn’t inherit Steve’s abilities... aside from his longevity. She grew up, met a man, married him and became two children, two boys. Charles Bernard and Clinton Francis. 

Fury had told him a few weeks ago and since then he delayed talking to him. But now he couldn’t put it on the shelf any longer. It wasn’t good for the ‘team spirit’, Tony had said and Steve reluctantly agreed. 

He took another deep breath, pressed his lips together, raised his fist and eventually knocked at the door. He had to wait a few seconds and then he frowned. Something shattered, someone cursed and a dog started to bark. And then the door went open. 

Clint stood in the doorway, his hair disheveled, without a shirt and holding his pants. 

“Oh, hey Steve,” he said and scratched the back of his neck. Steve saw the tips of his ears turning red. “What… uh… why are you here?” 

“I’m here to talk to you,” Steve said. “I know Fury told you about your mom and…” 

“Hey, babe,” another voice asked from behind, “who’s there?” 

Steve frowned because he knew the voice and then he furrowed his brows when the man came into his view. 

“Bucky?” 

“Steve?” 

“Uh…” Clint looked from Bucky to Steve and back.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked and Bucky - wearing only boxers - folded his arms over his chest. 

“I could ask you the same,” Bucky said. 

“I’m here to talk to Clint,” Steve said. “But why are you here?” 

“Uh…” Clint said and turned beet red. “He’s… uh..."

“Are you…” Steve asked and gestured with his fingers between Clint and Bucky.

“If you’re asking if we’re together, then the answer is yes,” Bucky said. 

“Uh…” Clint added. 

“Why are you here, Steve,” Bucky asked now. Steve looked along the corridor and was pretty sure that Clint’s neighbors listened behind their doors. 

“Uh… why don’t you come in?” Clint eventually asked and stepped aside. Steve entered the living room and saw their clothes all over the floor and a dog lying on the couch and panting. 

“I wanted to talk about you about… you know…” Steve said. 

“About you being my mom’s dad,” he said. Bucky’s eyes widened.

“You’re Clint’s grandpa?” he blurted and now Steve folded his arms over his chest. 

“Yes,” he said. “And you’re apparently dating my grandson.” 

The two men stared at each other, both had their arms folded over their chests. 

“Oh come on, seriously?” Clint asked now. “This is…” he stopped and shook his head. 

“I’m older than your grandfather,” Bucky said then and looked at Clint. 

“I don’t care,” he said and shrugged. “You’re hotter than him,” he added grinning and Steve blushed violently. Once again he cursed his irish heritage. 

“I don’t have a problem,” Steve said and Clint raised his brow. 

“As if you could stop me,” he snorted and now both, Steve and Bucky looked at him, their brows knitted. “What? I’m old enough to decide for myself,” he said and then added with a malicious grin, “Gramps.” 

Bucky started to laugh and Steve blushed again. 

“I… uh… I think we should talk another time,” he said then and hurried to the door. “Have… uh… have fun.” 

He slammed the door shut behind himself and took another deep breath. Well, this went well.


	17. Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I request ironhawk where Clint is very protective anytime Steve and tony get into an argument?

“... can’t you just one time…” 

“... this is ridiculous and you know it…” 

“... dangerous and reckless and…"

“... know what I do! I’m a genius and…” 

“... crying out loud, Tony, you just can’t…” 

Clint just left the elevator when he heard two voices yell at each other and he was alarmed immediately. The two men were in Tony’s workshop and Clint jogged over. He saw Steve and Tony yelling at each other, a work bench between them. Steve had folded his arms over his chest and glared at Tony who talked with his arms and hands and his whole body. 

“... do what I want! I don’t have to…” 

“Hey!” Clint shouted and the two men stopped and turned their heads to look in his direction. 

Steve gritted his teeth and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“This is none of your business, Clint,” Steve said slowly when he walked over to them. He looked at Tony who shrugged half-assed and started to pick up things off of the work bench. 

“You’re just yelling at my husband again,” he said. “I’m pretty sure it _is_ my business.” 

“Well,” Steve snapped. “Then tell your husband it was absolutely dangerous and reckless to…” 

“He knows what he does,” he interrupted him. “He’s a genius and he’s able to think faster than you and me squared. He definitely knows what he does.” 

Steve just opened his mouth when Clint raised his finger.

“I think it’s better if you leave now,” he said. Steve pressed his lips together but then he nodded and left the workshop. He slammed the door shut behind himself and Clint sighed. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Tony said quietly and looked up when he turned to him.

Clint nodded.

“I know,” he said. 

“I’m able to settle my differences myself.” 

“I know,” Clint repeated. He put his finger under Tony’s chin and lifted his head so he could look in his eyes. “But you don’t have to.” 

“You think I can’t…” Tony started but Clint shook his head and stopped him.

“I know you can,” he said. “But the thing is, you don’t have to. I know how arguments with him wear you out every time and I know he can’t keep his trap shut and so…” Clint shrugged. 

Tony cast his eyes down for a moment. 

“Steve’s an ass sometimes, especially when he’s on his self-righteousness trip. It’s better to stop him before he… well… runs hot.” 

Tony snorted. “I wait for the day when steam comes out of his ears,” he smiled. 

Clint grinned when he saw Tony’s eyes sparkle. 

“It would go nicely with his red expression,” he said and now giggled. 

“I love you, babe,” he said then and kissed Clint’s cheek. 

“I love you, too.”


	18. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [phantoms-are-real](https://phantoms-are-real.tumblr.com/) requested:  
> Winterhawk AU The situation with Aquaman's parents *hit me in my feels with that line about the tears*

Everyone in the team thought Clint was human. One hundred percent pure human. Sure, he was an agent with a very unique skill set but just an ordinary human. They couldn’t be more wrong. But only two people knew about it: Fury and Coulson.

Clint was an Avenger. He lived with the other Avengers in the new HQ Tony had built and they all thought he was just a human. A human who spent lots of time in the swimming pool. No one knew his secret. 

When Steve found Bucky and brought him to the new HQ, too, he felt like damaged goods. But there he met Clint and the two men connected on a level that none of the other Avengers could understand. Shared experiences, Sam had said and Steve had nodded. 

It took them some time but then Clint and Bucky became friends. And then more.

“Clint! Duck!” Bucky yelled when he saw the creature behind him. But before the archer could move the creature used one of their tentacles and ran it through Clint’s middle. Clint screamed. 

“Clint!” Bucky yelled and forgot the creatures around him, he forgot the other Avengers, he even forgot Steve. Right now only Clint was important and Clint was… Clint was…

When Bucky slithered down beside him - he had emptied two whole clips into the head of the tentacle creature and it died - he saw the man he loved in a puddle of blood. 

“Medic!” Bucky screamed in his comm, “We need a medic!” 

“Bucky,” Clint whispered, blood on his lips. 

“Clint you need to…” he started but Clint shook his head. It was just a small movement but it was enough to stop Bucky. 

“Please,” he breathed. “They can’t... help me. Bring me… to… to the… ocean.” 

Bucky looked at him perplexed. 

“The… the ocean?” he asked and Clint nodded. “Why?” 

“Bucky, what’s going on?” Steve asked but Bucky didn’t listen, couldn’t listen. He only had eyes for Clint. Blood ran out of the wound in his stomach and he was pale like a sheet. 

“It’s… important…” he said, barely audible. “I… need to… to go back… to the... ocean.” 

Bucky whirled around, shot at the creature behind them and killed it before he threw the empty gun away and as carefully as possible he hoisted Clint up. The man groaned in pain and Bucky apologized quietly but he saw a small, thankful smile on Clint’s lips. He almost ran to the waiting quinjet. He heard Steve and Tony ask what was going on but he ignored them, ran to the quinjet and entered it. As gently as possible he placed Clint on the seats in the back and wanted to enter the cockpit. 

“Sir, you can’t…” the waiting agent started but Bucky just grabbed him at his neck and threw him out of the jet, closed the hatch and hurried back to the cockpit. 

“Thank you,” Clint murmured and something was wrong with his legs Bucky realized. They… didn’t look like legs anymore. 

“Clint,” he whispered. Clint opened his eyes and they… they looked different, too. Blue like… like the ocean on a rainy day. 

“Please,” he managed, barely audibly and finally Bucky nodded and started to move again.

He started the jet and flew as fast as possible east and to the ocean when he heard Clint moan in the back. 

“I love you,” Clint said behind him and his voice sounded wet, so wet and Bucky sped up. He landed the jet only a few minutes later at a beach, shut the engines down and hurried to the back. Clint’s legs were gone and where they had been he could see a fishtail now. 

“Cl-clint?” Bucky stammered. 

“Now… now you know my secret,” Clint whispered and winced in pain. Blood was everywhere and he was white like a ghost. 

“What… what do you want me to do?” 

“Bring me… to… ocean…” his voice broke and more blood ran out of his mouth. 

Bucky swallowed hard but he went to Clint, hoisted him up and carried him out of the jet and to the waterline. He put him down so the fluke touched the water already and Clint made a strange sound. He fumbled with the straps of his tac vest and Bucky helped him out of it, removed the shirt, too, and the sorry remains of his pants. Now he could see the nasty wound in Clint’s stomach for the first time.

“Oh god,” he blurted and hunkered down beside him. Tears ran over his face and Clint reached out with trembling fingers. He wiped them away and looked at them. 

“Where I come from,” he whispered, “the sea carries our tears away.” 

“Not here,” Bucky said and felt more tears running over his cheeks. “Here we have to feel them.” 

They both heard a sound like the one Clint had made seconds before and two heads appeared between the waves and came closer. 

“Bring me… to… them…” 

Bucky nodded and walked with Clint on his arms into the water and to the two other mermen waiting for them. 

“I… I love you… B-bucky,” Clint whispered and tried a smile but failed. The two mermen came out of the water as far as possible and Bucky let Clint glide into the sea. He winced in pain and the two mermen took his arms and held him. 

And when they submerged with Clint he whispered, “I love you, too.”


	19. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes/Ethan Hunt + Eric Byer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gillian007](https://gillian007.tumblr.com/) requested:
> 
> Hey if you are still writing fics, can u continue a Clint/Bucky/Ethan fic please??? 💓💓

“The coast is clear,” Bucky said through the comm. Ethan tapped his comm to signal that he understood and a moment later he heard the same sound from Byer. The two of them would enter the facility while Bucky stayed behind as a sniper. They had talked about it and he reluctantly had given in. After all, he was the best sniper of the three of them. 

But Bucky had to admit he had a bad feeling about this Byer guy. He had hunted Clint… William… or Aaron… whatever. He had hunted him and now they should trust him? Just because he said they could trust him? No, not even Ethan trusted him… not that Bucky would trust Ethan. It was complicated, sue him. 

Fact was, Clint was in that facility and Bucky had to rely on those two clowns to get him out unharmed. Not that he wouldn’t trust them but… he didn’t trust them. He knew Ethan was capable but he had edged himself in his relationship with Clint. And even if Bucky had told Clint he was okay with it he hadn’t forgiven Ethan yet. But as long as Clint was happy…

“Sector two secured,” Byer signaled. 

“Clint?” Bucky asked and let his eyes roam over the outside of the facility again. 

“Not here,” Byer said and Ethan just tapped his comm to signal he understood. 

Bucky saw a jeep coming up the driveway to the facility and he lowered his head to his rifle, aimed at one of the tires and shot it. Thanks to the silencer there was only a popping noise. The car swerved back and forth a few times until it hit one of the trees beside the way and the motor gave off clouds of smoke. Two men jumped out of the car, stared at the tire and looked around frantically until Bucky turned the head of one of them into a bloody cloud and when the other whirled around he shot him, too. 

“What was that?” Ethan asked quietly. 

“Do your job and I’ll do mine,” Bucky growled but then he heard Byer’s voice again.

“Sector three secured,” the man said and both, Bucky and Ethan, tapped their comms. 

“Where are you, Clint,” he muttered. 

“Sector five secured,” Ethan reported now. “But here are more guards, I guess we’re…” he didn’t finish his sentence and Bucky heard gunshots and groans. 

“On my way,” Byer hissed and once again Bucky cursed the two for letting sit outside on a perch. More gunshots, more coughing and sounds of fighting and pain and then it became quiet for a long moment. 

“Hunt!” Bucky hissed. “Byer!” 

No one responded and Bucky moved the scope of his rifle over the compound but he couldn’t see anything or anyone. 

“Come on, guys! Talk to me,” he growled. It was quiet for another long, painful moment until he heard a voice. 

“We have him!” Ethan. “He’s alive and… well… almost uninjured.” 

Bucky let out the breath he held in his lungs. “Almost?” he asked then he heard a sigh. 

“Well, you know him,” Ethan said. 

“I’m okay, Buck,” said Clint’s voice from behind. “Everything went according to plan!” 

“Get him out,” Bucky growled and sat up. He would go down and kiss Clint and then punch him. 

And then he would ask him about this Byer guy and why he was looking for him and why they had to take him with them. He nodded. Yes, that’s what he would do.


	20. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hawkeyebitches](https://hawkeyebitches.tumblr.com/) requested:
> 
> Hey, i know you only recentlg posted it, but could we get another part to the omic space captains AU pretty please? <3
> 
> Continued from Chapter 8

“She’ll be here soon,” Bucky sighed and leaned back in his seat in the cockpit of Captain Roger’s corvette. Clint turned to glare at him for a moment. 

“Uh…. didn’t you tell her not to search for you?” Peter, the new guy, asked shyly. Clint huffed and looked at the young man for a very long moment. He licked his lips nervously and Clint looked at Bucky. 

“Where do you find all these guys?” He asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “Same place where I found you,” he said and Clint squinted his eyes. 

“You’ve been at the academy?” he asked the young man.

“Yes, sir,” Peter said and nodded eagerly. 

“How long?” Clint asked and then added, “And which program?"

“Tactics and reconnaissance,” Peter said proudly. “Graduated with honors,” he added. 

Clint nodded and pursed his lips. 

“And here you are,” he said. “Deserted and on the run.” 

“Uhm…” Peter said. 

“I haven’t been at the academy,” Clint said a moment later. “I grew up in the slums of Iotra 6 until I tried to pinch stuff from a guy in uniform. Turned out it was Commodore Coulson and three years later I got my own ship and crew.” 

“Uhm…” Peter seemed confused. “Why do you tell me…” he started but Clint interrupted him.

“You’ve been at the academy, you graduated with honors but apparently you can’t see a feint when it knocks at your door?” 

“It’s a…” Peter asked, his eyes wide. 

“Yes, kid,” Clint snorted. “It’s a code. I want her to show up here!” He turned to Bucky. “Where did you find him again?” 

“Same dingy bar where I picked up you,” Bucky grinned. 

“But when you…” Peter started again and now Bucky sighed.

“I needed the Empire to think that I’m dead. They harbored a suspicion so I had to disappear,” Clint said. “And I missed my husband,” he added with a wink in Bucky’s direction. 

“But how…” Peter asked. 

“They got a body,” Bucky said. “They got the body of Captain Clinton Francis Barton. Not his head, though, but the body. And so they won’t search for Pirate Captain Hawkeye. And now we want to get Nat out, too. At least for a while.” 

“You spied on the Empire?” Peter blurted, his eyes wide. 

“Oh my god, he finally got it!” Clint grinned and high-fived Bucky. 

“Why are you here?” he turned to the young man, who seemed confused. “I mean, why did you leave the Empire behind and joined the Avengers?” 

“I…” Peter blushed, “I’m from Hadragen.” 

Clint blinked twice and then he remembered. Emperor Pierce was furious because the people on the planet wanted to leave the Empire. And a week later all the news stations reported that the planet was attacked by pirates and all the people were killed. 

“I know the difference between an Imperial blaster and the weapons the Avengers use,” Peter said. “And when they sent me with a rescue mission,” - he made air-quotes with both hands - “I saw what they had done. I vanished a few weeks later.” 

Clint nodded. 

“That’s what they do,” Bucky said. “They let people believe that we’re the evil guys.” 

“That’s why a few of us _joined_ the Imperial Forces,” Clint added. “And we have a few high-ranked friends inside to cover us.” 

“And Captain Romanov?” Peter asked. 

“She’ll be captured by the Avengers,” Clint said. “She’ll be able to flee in a few weeks and return to the Empire. But before she escapes she’ll leave tons of information for our resident genius.” 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter breathed, clearly in awe. Bucky and Clint shared a glance and rolled their eyes. The boy was so gone head over heels for Tony. 

“Loads of shit to egg the Empire,” Bucky grinned. 

“Cool,” Peter grinned now, too. But then they got interrupted by an alarm.

“And here they are,” Bucky said. Clint sighed relieved and pressed a button on the dashboard to contact Steve. 

“Cap, they are here. Time for your gig,” he said. 

“Right,” Steve said. “Let’s get the show on the road.” 

“Yes, Captain,” Clint grinned and turned to kiss Bucky before he hurried to the shuttle bay. 

“Love you, babe.” 

“Love you, too.”


	21. Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bennyhawk02](https://bennyhawk02.tumblr.com/) requested:
> 
> So.. I'm sad because there aren't a lot of people that ships IronHawk, and there aren't a lot of fic... But I love see them togheter, so I hope that you are going to write something. Thanks for everything because you have great writing skills, and your works make me happy

He yawned when he left the elevator. More than fifty hours in the workshop left Tony dead tired but the armor had to be finished. Clint had to go on a dangerous mission in a week and he needed the armor. Or maybe Tony just wanted him to have it. He wanted to be sure Clint was as safe as possible. 

He just stumbled into the living room when he sensed a presence behind him and before he could turn around strong hands wrapped around his middle. Lips touched his neck and one of the hands caressed his stomach.

“Hey,” Tony whispered and couldn’t hold back the smile. 

“Hey, babe,” Clint said, too, and kissed his temple from behind. “Long day?” 

“Always when you’re not here,” Tony sighed. Clint stiffened for a moment. He let go of Tony and walked around him. 

“How long?” he asked slowly. Tony felt the heat creep into his cheeks.

“Uh… since you left?” he said and Clint cocked his head. 

“That was two days ago, Tony,” he said. 

“I… uh… I know,” Tony admitted and scratched the back of his neck. “But you had to prepare for your mission and I wanted to finish the new armor before you have to leave.” 

“You promised me to take care of yourself,” Clint said gently. Tony nodded slowly. 

“I forgot the…” Tony started but Clint interrupted him with a gentle kiss. 

“Please, Tony,” he said when they parted and looked at him. “I worry about you. Please promise me to take care of yourself.” 

Tony nodded again. 

“But you have to understand, I worry about you, too. If the armor isn’t ready when you have to leave you could get hurt and… and I can’t stand to… I wouldn’t…” 

“I will come back,” Clint smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony again. “I will come back because I have a reason to come back.” 

“Promised?” Tony looked at Clint and he was so pale. 

“Promised,” Clint said. He gently steered Tony to their bedroom and sat him down on the bed. With a smile he knelt down, opened his shoes and removed them. He reached up, opened Tony’s pants and when Tony raised a brow questioningly Clint grinned.

“Not what you think,” he said. “You’re gonna rest and I make sure you stay in bed.” 

“Aww,” Tony pouted and with a smirk Clint kissed the inside of his leg, close to his crotch. 

“If you’re a good boy and sleep you’ll get a ‘good-morning-blowjob’ tomorrow,” he grinned. 

Tony’s eyes lit up and he slid back and laid down on his side of the bed in an instant. 

Clint rose, removed his shoes and laid down behind Tony, wrapped his arms around him and when he looked at him he kissed him, slow and soft and gentle. 

“I love you, Clint,” Tony murmured.

“I love you, too,” Clint said. “And now sleep.” 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Tony chuckled and Clint shut him with another kiss. 

“Sleep.”


	22. Clint Barton/Matt Murdock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint, the tattoos, the mohawk, the swords and Matt Murdock, does that sound like a good idea for a fic? Because I think it does!

“Hey, Matt! You have…” Karen started as soon as Matt entered his office. But he didn’t stop to listen to her. He hurried as fast as possible to his office and closed the door behind himself. 

“... a visitor. He has swords!!” Karen called after him. And Matt could sense him. He could smell him. He sat in one of the chairs in front of Matt’s desk and looked out of the window. The swords Karen had mentioned lay on the other chair. 

“Clint,” he said quietly and leaned against the door. He had recognized him the moment he _saw_ him. 

“Hey, Matt,” Clint said and turned around. Matt knew that he looked at him, he could feel his gaze on him. “I’ve heard that Foggy is…” Clint stopped. “I’m sorry.” 

Half a year ago he and Foggy were in a bar together when _the snap_ happened and Foggy just disappeared with so many other people. 

“Thank you,” Matt said and went to his desk chair and sat down. “Took you long enough. Where have you been?” 

“I had… stuff to do,” Clint said and Matt could hear his clothes rustle. Apparently he just shrugged. 

“Stuff?” Matt asked and cocked his head.

“Barney,” Clint said after a long moment. “Laura, the kids, even little Nathan. They are all gone.” He sighed. “And I survived.” 

“And that’s wrong why?” Matt asked. 

“Because… because I’m… you know who I am, what I am, Mattie,” Clint said. “And Barney…” 

“He was no saint and you know that. Sure, somehow he managed to bring himself in line again but…” He stopped when he sensed Clint straighten his back. “You know that I’m right.” 

“I… know,” Clint admitted. “But… but Laura and the kids…” he shook his head. 

“What have you done?” Matt asked a few moments later when Clint didn’t continue his sentence. 

“Stuff,” he said again. 

“Clint,” Matt said and pressed the fingers of both hands against each other. He _stared_ at him for a moment before he took a breath. “What happened to your bow?” 

Clint turned his head to look at the swords beside him. “Too ostentatious.” 

“Oh, and two saumurai swords are normal and inconspicuous?” Matt blurted. 

“Hawkeye… Hawkeye is gone, Mattie,” Clint said and shrugged.

“What do you mean, Hawkeye is gone?” 

“I can’t be Hawkeye anymore,” Clint said quietly. “Hawkeye is a hero and…”

“And?” 

“... I’m not. Not anymore.” 

Matt licked his lips and rose from his chair. He walked around his desk, reached down and pulled Clint up, too. 

“Mattie, what…” 

But before he could say more Matt just wrapped his arms around him and held him. Clint was stiff as a poker at first but then he relaxed and put his own arms around Matt. 

“What happened to your hair?” he asked a long moment later and Clint actually chuckled. 

“I cut it,” he said. 

“A mohawk? Really?” 

“Long story,” Clint sighed against Matt’s shoulder. 

“And the tattoos?” 

“How do you know?” Clint looked up and scrutinized Matt. 

“Baby, your skin feels different,” he said and Clint let his head drop back against his shoulder. 

“I missed you,” Clint said quietly and kissed the ticklish spot beneath Matt’s ear. He shuddered when Clint caressed his back.

“I missed you, too,” Matt said. “Why didn’t you come earlier?” 

“I had…” Clint started. 

“... stuff to do,” and Matt finished the sentence. He knew Clint looked at him and when he opened his mouth he could feel Clint’s lips on his, could feel his tongue touching his, could taste coffee and toothpaste. It was a slow kiss, a gentle kiss. A kiss who makes your knees weak. 

“I love you, Mattie,” Clint whispered when they parted. Matt nodded. “But there are still a few things I have to do.” 

A hand touched Matt’s cheek gently. But then Clint stepped back and Matt could hear the door, could hear the sound when someone touched something metallic - the swords - and the next moment he was alone in his office. 

“I know,” Matt said and sat down again. “I love you, too.”


	23. Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied non-con
> 
>  
> 
> Ironhawk, please. Clint is a hitman, and he receives an order for crime boss - Tony Stark. But it turns out to be a trap, cause Tony wants Clint himself

Clint groaned when his knees hit the ground. The two men who held his arms had kicked him in the back of his knees and he fell. It hurt but thanks to the gag in his mouth only a muffled groan was audible. The two guys still held him and Clint knew they had weapons. He was fast and deadly but not when he was tied up and on his knees. 

“Well, well, well,” he heard a voice and groaned inwardly. And then the man who had just spoken came into his view. “Look what the cat dragged in,” he said. 

Tony ‘The Iron Man’ Stark, boss of one of the biggest Mafia families on the east coast. 

Clint glared at him and his hands twitched behind his back. He should’ve declined the kill order the moment he got it. But Clint loved personal challenges and Tony Stark was an excellent challenge. He didn’t take it into account that it was a goddamn trap. And he - idiot that he was - walked right into it. The sheer amount of money his _client_ was willing to pay should’ve been a warning. But with this money he could’ve quit and do something else, something he really liked. 

Clint had fought against his attackers but he was outnumbered. And the men Stark had sent were good. Really good. He could take out quite a few of them but in the end they overpowered him, tied him up and dragged him to a waiting car. 

And now he was here, in Stark’s house or whatever this was supposed to be. 

“The infamous Hawkeye,” Stark purred and hunkered down in front of him. “I’m delighted to finally meet you. In person, I mean,” he said. 

Clint frowned. 

“I know everything about you. I tried to hire you a few times,” Stark said and pursed his lips. “But you always refused.” 

Maybe sometimes Clint was an idiot, but he was not such an idiot. He only took orders to kill bad people, people who deserved to die and Stark definitely deserved it. He was responsible for countless murders, for weapons and drug dealings and so many more crimes. 

“What do you want from me?” Clint mumbled into his gag. Stark frowned for a moment before he nodded at one of the men to remove it. “What do you want from me?” Clint repeated with venom in his voice. 

“I want you to work for me, of course,” Stark said with a smirk. “And maybe…” he let his eyes trail over Clint’s body and waggled his brows. 

“Forget it!” Clint hissed. “I will never work for someone like…” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence because Stark backhanded him and he fell against the guy on his left side. He could feel blood trickle over his chin and pain in his lip. 

“Careful, honey,” Stark growled. He shifted a bit and the grin was back. “There are a few things you don’t know about me,” he said conversationally. “For example that I’m a genius.” 

Clint snorted and one of the men who held him slapped the back of his head. 

“I know about your brother, his wife and their beautiful kids,” Stark grinned. “Your sister-in-law is pregnant again, did you know that? It’s going to be a boy.” 

Clint paled. No one knew about Barney and Laura. No one! But apparently Stark knew about them. 

“I know about little Katie-Kate, about your dog and…” 

“You leave them alone,” Clint hissed angrily. “You keep your dirty hands off of them or you will regret the day you’re born!” 

“It’s up to you if they live or die, _Hawkeye_. Or do you prefer Clint?” 

Clint’s mouth was painfully dry. 

“What do you want?” he whispered, but he already knew the answer. 

“You,” Stark said. “I want you to work for me. You do what I want when I want. And I mean, you do _everything_ I want, got me? You belong to me now and as long as you obey your family is safe. You refuse, they die. Got me?” 

“Yes,” Clint hissed and when Stark raised a brow, he added reluctantly, “Sir.” 

Stark reached over and patted his cheek. 

“Good boy,” he grinned. “And now untie our new hitman, Stevie. Show him where he sleeps and then…” Stark’s grin broadened, “... bring him to my bedroom. I want to see how obedient he can be.” 

And Steve said, “Yes, sir.”


	24. Clint Barton/Ethan Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gillian007](https://gillian007.tumblr.com/) requested:  
> A ClintxEthan fic again plz? 😅😅where Clint n Ethan r having a heated argument then Clint accidentally said something wrong and make things worse.

Steve was alarmed when he heard the door slam. He ran into the main hall and heard Clint yell, “Fuck you!”. 

But before he could open his mouth Clint turned on his heel and stormed away. 

“What the fuck!” Another voice snapped. 

Tony just came, too, and he seemed confused and angry at the same time. 

“What was that?” 

“I have no idea,” Steve said. 

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked his AI. 

“It’s… private,” she answered a moment later. Tony frowned. 

“FRIDAY?” He said again, this time clearly confused. 

“I’m not qualified to analyze human behavior,” FRIDAY said and now Steve frowned, too. 

“What the…” Tony started and now he actually glared at the ceiling. 

“FRIDAY! Tell me what happened!” 

“I can… show you,” FRIDAY said slowly and then a holo screen appeared and Steve and Tony could see Ethan and Clint. They had a heated argument and both gestured with their hands and yelled at each other until Clint said something. Ethan stopped, pressed his lips together and shook his head. 

“That’s it,” he said. “This is over. I’m outta here.” 

He turned on his heel, slammed the door shut behind him while Clint yelled the “Fuck you!” they had heard earlier. 

“Well, shit,” Tony said and Steve nodded slowly. They both looked at each other for a very long time, then Tony sighed. 

“Okay, you go and find Hunt and I’ll rip Barton a new one,” he said. 

***

He found him at the range, aggressively shooting arrows at targets. And he’d never seen him miss bullseye before. 

“Barton!” Tony yelled and Clint shot another arrow at a target. Two inches beside bullseye. 

He lowered the bow and glared at Tony. 

“What?” he growled. 

“Is that everything you have to say?” Tony asked and folded his arms over his chest. 

“If it’s about Ethan, then…” 

“FRIDAY showed me,” Tony interrupted him. “Are you out of your fucking mind?” 

“That’s none of your business, Stark,” Clint growled and started to disassemble his bow. He put it in his case with practiced moves. 

“Yes, that’s right. It’s none of my business,” Stark said. “But you damn idiot are my friend and that makes it my business.” 

Clint looked at his fingers for a very long moment. 

“I fucked it up, Tony,” he said quietly. Tony nodded.

“Royally,” he agreed. “To bring up his dead wife like that? Low down.” 

Clint groaned. 

“He… he… he said some things and.. .and he drove me nuts and… I don’t know… I’m an asshole I guess.” 

“Oh yes,” Tony nodded. “Yes, you are.” 

“Hey, you said you’re my friend. Shouldn’t you disagree or something?” 

Tony snorted. 

“Look, Clint,” he said then. “You and Hunt… I may not like him that much, but he’s good for you.” 

“I know,” Clint whispered. 

“Go to him,” Tony said. “Grovel on your knees and maybe…” 

He stopped when they both heard a door open. Steve came in and behind him was Ethan. Clint swallowed hard when they came closer. Ethan’s expression was a blank mask and it seemed he wanted to be somewhere else right now. 

“I… uh…” Clint said and scratched the back of his neck. “I guess we have to talk.” 

“And I guess we...” Steve said and grabbed Tony’s arm to drag him out of the range, “... have to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
